The highly advanced technological fields bring on the quick development of networks. To use different networks, a large quantity of jack modules is provided. In the early stage of setting up networks, the jack modules for accessing to the networks were not provided with any protective covers and were therefore subject to damage by invaded foreign matters or unauthorized connection and use. In view of such problems, protective covers for guarding the jack modules against foreign matters and unauthorized connection have been designed. However, to achieve the protection purpose, most of the conventional protective covers for the jack modules have complicated locking structures and require structurally complicated removing tools to remove the protective covers from the jack modules. Further, since the conventional protective covers and removing tools therefor have complicated structures, they are not convenient for use.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a protective cover for jack module and a removing tool therefor, so that the protective cover can be quickly unlocked and removed from the jack module with the removing tool, which is structurally simplified and integrates the unlocking and the removing functions, allowing a user to conveniently operate the protective cover and the removing tool.